kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
T-ARA
| label = MBK Entertainment | current = * Qri * Eunjung * Hyomin * Jiyeon | former = * Hwayoung * Areum * Boram * Soyeon | associated = | website = |fandom = QUEEN'S Sweet Treasure |colors = Pearl Ivory}} T-ARA (티아라; pronounced as Tiara) is a six-member girl group formed by Mnet Media in 2009. Prior to their debut, they released their first song for Cinderella Man OST in April 2009. In June 2009, members Jiwon and Jiae left the group, delaying the group's debut. The following month, T-ARA re-grouped to become a six-member group and released their debut single "Lies" on July 27, 2009 and officially debuting on the 29th on the MBC talk show Radio Star. On March 6, 2017, MBK Entertainment announced that T-ARA will be releasing a new mini album in May, and that it will be their last album as six members. It was originally announced that Boram and Soyeon had terminated their contracts, but would still feature on the album, however on May 7, 2017, it was revealed that the album would be delayed to June 2017 to re-record after Boram and Soyeon withdrew from promotions of the last album. The remaining four members stayed with MBK until December to finish up their activities. Members Sub-units * T-ARA N4 * QBS Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * Absolute First Album (2009) ** Breaking Heart (repackage) (2010) Mini albums * Temptastic (2010) * John Travolta Wannabe (2011) ** Roly-Poly in Copacabana (repackage) (2011) * Black Eyes (2011) ** Funky Town (repackage) (2012) * Day by Day (2012) ** Mirage (repackage) (2012) * Again (2013) ** Again 1977 (repackage) (2013) ** T-ARA Winter (repackage) (2013) * And & End (2014) * So Good (2015) * Remember (2016) * What's My Name? (2017) Remix albums * T-ARA's Free Time in Paris and Swiss (2012) * EDM Club Sugar Free Edition (2014) Digital singles * "Lie" (2009) * "We Are The One" (2010) * "Twentyth Urban" (2010) * "Why Are You Like This?" (2010) * "Beautiful Girl" (2011) * "Roly-Poly in Copacabana" (2011) * "Log-In" (2011) * "Bingeul Bingeul" (2011) * "First Love" (2012) * "Sugar Free Chuckie Remix" (2014) Collaborations * "TTL (Time To Love)" (with Supernova) (2009) * "TTL Listen 2" (with Supernova) (2009) * "We Were in Love" (with Davichi) (2011) * "Day and Night" (with Gavy NJ, Shannon) (2012) * "Tears of Mind" (with The Seeya, F-ve Dolls, Speed) (2013) * "Bikini" (with Davichi) (2013) * "Little Apple" (2014) * "White Snow" (with Speed, The Seeya, Seunghee) (2015) OSTs * "Cinderella Man OST" (2009) * "Ghastly OST" (2011) * "Hit the Top OST Part.8" (2017) 'Japanese' Studio albums * Jewelry Box (2012) * Treasure Box (2013) * Gossip Girls (2014) Best albums * T－ARA's Best of Best 2009～2012 ～Korean ver～ (2012) * T-ARA Single Complete Best「Queen of Pops」 (2013) Singles * "Bo Peep Bo Peep" (2011) * "Yayaya" (2011) * "Roly-Poly" (2012) * "Lovey-Dovey" (2012) * "Sexy Love" (2012) * "Bunny Style!" (2013) * "Target" (2013) * "Number Nine (Japanese ver.) / Kioku ~Kimi ga Kureta Michishirube~" (2013) * "Lead The Way / La’boon" (2014) Digital singles * "Day by Day (Japanese ver.)" (2012) Gallery T-ARA And & End group photo.png|''And & End'' File:T-ARA So Good group.png|''So Good'' File:T-ARA_TIAMO_promotional_photo.png|''Remember'' Official links ;Korean * Homepage * Facebook * Fancafe ;Japanese * Website Category:Female groups Category:Groups Category:T-ARA Category:2009 debuts Category:MBK Entertainment